Harry Potter Fan Fiction - Chapter One
by Lawsie3003
Summary: Harry Potter Fan Fiction Chapter One Hi, I'm Rosie Snape. My parents are Severus Snape and my mum Bellatrix Lestrange. My Dad used to work at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry but retired after the battle. He currently writes stories for Daily Prophet. My mother on the other hand (Bellatrix Lestrange) retired from the death eaters and assists my dad in writing stories for


Harry Potter Fan Fiction

Chapter One

Hi, I'm Rosie Snape. My parents are Severus Snape and my mum Bellatrix Lestrange. My Dad used to work at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry but retired after the battle. He currently writes stories for Daily Prophet. My mother on the other hand (Bellatrix Lestrange) retired from the death eaters and assists my dad in writing stories for the Daily Prophet.

Enough about them and more about me. In September I will be starting my first year at Hogwarts, my parents are so excited! Over the summer holidays me and this boy called Edward have been exchanging Letters (delivered by owls of course). He seems nice and I can't wait to meet him.

I don't know anyone going to Hogwarts this year apart from Edward and neither does he, I hope we are in the same house and can be Best Friends. We only met once because my Dad and his mum used to teach together at Hogwarts. His dad is Horace Slughorn and his mum Professor Trelawney.

1

1 Week Later…

I have already started packing my bag! Daddy insists so that he can make sure I don't forget anything. He can be a little bit protective sometimes. I get annoyed at him, but I know he has my best interests at heart.

Today we visited Diagon alley I got my new wand even though it took over 5 attempts. I Absolutely loved Gringotts the bank, it was so magical I even visited mums new vault with a new dragon for protection. I managed to get all the books I need for next year even though the queues were massive.

2

Todays the day! I get on the Hogwarts express at 10 am that's so early! Considering we live a couple of hours away from the station. I don't mind though because I'm so excited. I hardly slept last night! Me and Edward have planned to meet at carriage 5 so we can sit together on the way there. Oooh its going to be so fun!

Daddy has given me money to get lunch he said not many sweets but me and Edward can share right? Don't tell Daddy but Edwards got money so we can get DOUBLE the amount of sweets! Daddy bought me a cage for my owl marble she's so adorable. We have to leave in 15 minutes daddy is going to be driving us there so him and mum can go shopping in London. I'm quite nervous because I won't see mum or daddy until Christmas holidays which is AGES awat we will just have to write letters I can use Marble!

3

We are just pulling I to the station carpark the time is finally here daddy says to me. My little girl of too Hogwarts. I cut him short before he goes on a rampage about his school days he does that a lot! I open the boot and start trying to get my suitcase out. It's SO HEAVY! so while daddy goes to get me a trolley me and mum struggle but finally manage to get my suitcase out the boot. I grab Marble of the backseat and when daddy comes back I place her carefully on the trolley.

I'm very nervous to get on to platform 9 ¾ what if it doesn't work and I crash straight into the wall or even worse someone sees me go through and give the whole wizarding worlds secret identity away. Luckily it goes smoothly, and I make it on to the platform. I could have seen Edward a mile of, his flaming red hair stands out anywhere. He is leaning coolly against the rain which is waiting for all the passengers to board.

I sprint over as fast as my legs would carry me. He sees me coming and a huge grin appears on his face and he waves violently at me. When I finally make it over to him through all the hustle and bustle he opens his arms and embraces me in the biggest hug I've ever received. He smells like coconut and is exactly how I pictured him.

4

We jump on the train and choose an empty carriage and slide the door closed. We begin chatting and don't stop until the lady with the trolley comes along.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" she says.

We smile at each other cheekily and pull out our money we buy a couple of EVERYTHING she has by the time we pull up at the Hogwarts station we have at least tried one of everything we bought we both agree that we feel a bit sick but don't really care!

Hagrid is waiting at the station for the new first years when we arrive. He leads us to the lake and shows us the boats. He also explains how they work and that we won't be rowing ourselves (thank God!)

Me and Edward agree to go in a boat together over to the castle but that's when a boy called David asks if he can ride with us. Of course, we say yes, and we begin a very good conversation. He tells us how his parents are both muggles and he wasn't sure if people would make fun of him, but we told him that we would protect him as much as we could. In my opinion bullies shouldn't be tolerated. David seems nice and I think it's a friendship in the making.

David has a pet frog called Hoppy and Edward has a Tarantula called Crawly in case I hadn't already mentioned it. I offered to let Edward use my owl to send letters to his parents. He has a younger sister called Gracie, she absolutely adores him and is dead set on coming to Hogwarts. I haven't met her personally, but she seems lovely from all the stories he has told him. I can't wait to meet her one day maybe at the Christmas holidays. We

We jump in the boat with David and we take off, gliding smoothly over the water. We admire the castle in all its glory with its glowing lights in the darkness.

6


End file.
